The Witcher 2 Easter eggs
This article will catalogue Easter eggs in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. The developers have stated that there are a fair number of them. :A virtual '''Easter egg' is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, or video game. The term draws a parallel with the custom of the Easter egg hunt observed in many western nations.'' :This practice is analogous to hidden signature motifs such as Diego Rivera including himself in his murals or Alfred Hitchcock's legendary cameo appearances. (Wikipedia) Visual Easter Eggs * In the first official trailer for The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, there is a hidden message which particularly observant fans can read if the video is paused just before the end of the video. * The character Anezka has the face of Didi Cardoso, editor-in-chief of Gamer's Intuition and long-time contributor to the Witcher community forum. * Some of the posters in Vergen strongly resemble communist shock-worker motivators known in the former Eastern Bloc. Auditory Easter Eggs References to Other Games/Media *During the Ballista section of the Prologue. You can find a dead body near the large iron gates. The body is wearing a white suit and it appears that the cause of death is falling from a great height into a cart full of hay. Geralt makes comment and recieves +1 in the Assassination Attribute. This is clearly a reference to the Assassins Creed game franchise. *If you take Iorveths path, in the dialogue between Geralt, Iorveth and Philippa, when Phillipa first explains the ingredients required to save Saskia she first says she need magical objects like rings of power. Geralt and Iorveth then proceed to take turns to jokingly recite the journey of Frodo Baggins to destroy the One Ring of Power from The Lord of the Rings. Phillipa then changes her mind and asks them to look for something else that is magical. *If you choose to give Iorveth his sword during the ambush in the elven baths and then choose to help Iorveth rather than Vernon Roche he'll plan an attack to seize the prison barge. if you say "I'd resort to a trick." when you meet him just before the attack, Iorveth and Geralt will seperate from the group and meet somewhere close to the town gate, Geralt will say they have to get past the gate somehow and Iorveth will answer this with the sentence "Piece of Lembas." which is a reference to the elven way bread Lembas in The Lord of the Rings. *During the Hey, Work's on in the Mines! quest (Iorveth's path), there are many references to the mines of Moria in The Lord of the Rings, e.g. dwarves delving too deep and thus starting conflict with underground creatures, as demonstrated in Balin's journals and the final appearance of a bullvore similar to a balrog. *Sword of the Dun Banner is referred to by the wraith as a sword of Colonel Gondor, with the name being another LotR easter egg. References to Polish Culture *In the Polish version of the game, it is possible to challenge a man named 'Naizdup' to a fistfight, and it is hinted by a judge that the man does everything backwards. Spelling 'Naizdup' backwards gives 'Pudzian', which is a nickname for Mariusz Pudzianowski, the world's strongest man and recently an MMA fighter. Naizdup also shares some outward appearance with Pudzian. Miscellaneous * Ship wreckage that Geralt explores in monster's lair is named after Petra Silie, a Witcher community forum moderator. * The Scoia'tael password and it's response in Chapter I is "Kier-ke-gard" and "Hei-deg-ger", the names of two philosophers. * The Dun Banner standard is folded in a triangular shape, just like the U.S. national flag. Videos 480px|left Category:The Witcher 2